1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid or electric vehicles, which use an interaction between an engine and a motor, include a secondary battery as a power device. For example, lithium ion secondary batteries, which are non-aqueous secondary batteries having high output and high energy density, are regarded with much interest as power sources of electric vehicles.
Such a secondary battery includes: a case; an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a separator, and a negative electrode plate; a positive terminal connected to the positive electrode plate; a negative terminal connected to the negative electrode plate; and a cap plate coupled to the case to receive electrolyte and the electrode assembly and to fix the positive terminal and the negative terminal. The cap plate may include a safety vent that ruptures and emits gas when a large amount of gas is generated during the charging or discharging of the battery.
Such secondary batteries may be arrayed in parallel, and be connected to one another in parallel or in series to form a battery pack for generating high electric power.